


1900 in the Starboard Rec Room

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey and Poe share this way of smiling that means trouble isn't far behind, and when they both turn that look on Finn at once – well. He can only listen to what they have to say and try to control the potential damage.





	1900 in the Starboard Rec Room

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "blind date."

Rey and Poe share this way of smiling that means trouble isn't far behind, and when they both turn that look on Finn at once – well. He can only listen to what they have to say and try to control the potential damage.

“You want to find me a date?” he repeats, dumbfounded, when they've finished speaking, excitedly tripping over one another's words.

“You're always off by yourself when we're not around,” Rey insists. “You could use more friends.”

“Dates are fun,” Poe puts in. “And it doesn't have to be too serious if you don't want it be.”

Finn chews his lip. Dating hasn't exactly been at the forefront of his mind since his defection. And if _was_ going to...well, the person he chose would be much closer to home. Namely, one of the two people standing in front of him. So it's not like he's had any problem putting off the possibility; he's not eager to have to make that choice.

But even if it's not exactly what he wants, he can't say no to those faces. “Yeah, okay,” he agrees finally, giving them a smile. “I trust you.”

Rey's grin is brilliant. “We're going to find someone perfect for you. Aren't we, Poe?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he agrees with that roguish grin Finn has quickly grown to love.

Finn watches them walk away, arms looped together companionably, heads bend together as they make plans.

 

A few days later, Finn gets a comm message from Rey: _your date starts at 1900 in the starboard rec room._ There's no other information on who it might be with or what the exact plans are, and she doesn't answer when he tries to call her back.

Grumbling to himself to cover his nerves, Finn dresses in the nicest clothes he can muster – which amount to only a clean Resistance uniform – and goes to the specified meeting spot. He's surprised when he finds two familiar faces waiting for him just inside the door; it's Rey and Poe.

“Okay, so...who's my date?” he asks, confused.

The feeling only escalates when Poe reaches over and takes Rey's hand. “We got to thinking,” he says, sounding uncharacteristically shy. “We talked about we we might pair you up with, and, well, we kinda decided we wanted it to be us.”

“Both of us,” Rey clarifies, smiling at him uncertainly. “If you'll have us.”

Finn's heart feels about to burst. He can't contain the grin the blossoms on his face. “You couldn't have chosen more perfectly,” he says with feeling, and when he holds out his hands, they each take one. He feels complete.


End file.
